Chapter 1 Lapis: A new prophecy child
by DiamondDolphin
Summary: It's all in the name, really. When Lapis gets thrown into a world where Greek Mythology becomes real, she has to fight monsters, she meets new people, and meets Percy Jackson. When a mysterious monster wants her dead, she flees to Camp Half-Blood. What will the New Great Prophecy unravel about her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! I love Percy Jackson obviously and I know about 99.9% of people won't even read my writings, but I won't stop! I love to write! Note that this is my first chapter so constructive criticism is appreciated and compliments as well! Without further adu, let's get this started!_**

It was supposed to be a regular last day of school. I had a pretty normal life despite suffering from ADHD and being dyslexic. Had a best friend, had a loving mother, (never met my father), and even had a boyfriend. That was my only mistake. That all changed when I met Percy Jackson.

As yet another bell rang for 9th period I hurried to meet Lily, my best friend, and Ryan, my boyfriend, As I caught up with both of them they were glaring at each other.

"Hey," I said coming between them, "whats happening here." They never really liked each other but glaring never happened between them.

"Ryan wants to take you out to Vermilion Palace!" Lilly said with disgust.

"I know your best friends or whatever Lily, but we need some alone time! Right Lapis?" Ryan questioned turning to me.

I turned toward Lily and squeaked out, "Ryan's right."

Ryan turned towards Lily in triumph and Lily stomped of in frustration.

She yelled as she went off, "I won't help you when you need my help, Lapis!" I was confused at the time of what she said. I thought she meant homework or even reading, you know dyslexia and all. After all that I was bloody late to class. I kissed Ryan on the cheek and said goodbye.

As I entered the classroom my teacher, Mr. Ruppert, glared at me, "So nice of you to join us, Mrs. Limestone. Now take a seat." I weekly glanced at the kids with their eyes on me and I took my seat.

"As I was saying before Lapis decided to show up," Mr. Ruppert glared at me once again, "a plant has many cells..." As he continued I dozed off. The bell woke me up that ended school for the summer.

As I gathered my things Mr. Ruppert looked at me and said, "Lapis, I want to see you at detention. Alone."

 **Thanks for reading if you did! Sorry it's short. The next chapter should be tomorrow or Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my second chapter so still rocky on my writing. I love to write so I won't stop even though 99.9% of people don't even read it. Anyways, if you do thank you so much! Now without further adu, let's get started!**

Lily met up with me as I exited class. She had a look on her face that said she was still mad at me.

"Look, Lily," I said trying to reason with her, "I know your still mad at me about what happened with Ryan, but I can't end off school with you hatting me. Please, forgive me?"

Lily had a far away look on her face but finally said, "OK, I forgive you. I tried to stay mad but I couldn't. Anyways, I have a place to take you right now. It's an emergency."

"I actually have to go to detention," I said walking off to the detention room, "but afterwards,ok?"

Lily grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and screamed out,"NO! FOR YOUR OWN SAFTEY WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" I looked at her aghast at her outburst.

Out of nowhere Ryan comes from behind Lily with a scowl on his face, "Where does she have to go and why is she not safe, Lily?" How he said it sent a chill up my spine. I never knew he could have a voice that sounded like a thousand voices. Lily, startled, jumped behind me.

Ryan still had a scowl on his face but as he turned towards me his face softened and said,"Hey Lapis, I'll walk you to detention and stay with you. Afterward we'll go to Vermilion Palace. Ok?"

Still startled by his voice I stammered, "A-Actually Mr. Ruppert said to go alone and I already promised Lily I'll go with her afterwards."

Ryan's face darkened but his voice stayed the same, "Fine. I'll wait outside of school for you." He turned towards Lily and said, "Why don't you join me?"

Lily had a very scared look on her face but managed to say, "No thanks I'll wait inside the school in Mrs. Cherries classroom."

Ryan once again using the voice that sounded like thousands said, "Well then, I'll join you." Lily was clearly distraught but didn't argue. As I made my way to the detention room I wondered why Lily was so scared of Ryan. As I entered the room, Mr. Ruppert was waiting for me.

"Late again are we Ms. Limestone," Mr. Ruppert said looking up from his newspaper, "since I don't want to stay here anymore than I have to I won't increase you time with me." Releaved I took my seat on a chair facing Mr. Ruppert. It was awkward just him staring at me and me staring at him. Finally, he looked back at his newspaper. As I was waiting for the hour to be up I heard an explosion coming from Mrs. Cherries classroom that shook the whole building. I fell off my desk and landed and the ground with my arm right under me. I howled in pain as I heard my arm snap. Mr. Ruppert fell off his desk as well but landed on his bum.

He yelled out,"JESUS CRHIST WHAT WAS THAT?!" As he said this Lily appeared in the doorway with ashes on her face and clothes and a wild eyed expression, "WE NEED TO GO NOW LAPIS BEFORE HE COMES AFTER YOU!" As she said this another explosion came and a hole appeared in the wall right behind me. What emerged was terrifying. Imagine the dark, slender man, a spider, and the boogie man combined. Now multiply that by 50. That won't even come close to what appeared in the wall. As it inched closer towards me Lily leaped inside the classroom, pulled me by my bad arm which I howled in pain once again, and we ran out of the building. By then sirens were blasting through the air and the sidewalks were crowded with students and pedestrians who were looking at the school in pure terror. The school was lit up with fire and smoke was oozing out of the doors, windows, and even broken down walls. As the monster came into view going way faster than before towards me, Lily was now sprinting into the woods with me and I heard in the distance screaming students and pedestrians.

"WHAT THE-WHAT IS THAT?!?" A voice screamed that I recognized was a friend named Martha. As we continued to go deeper in the woods, the monster got closer and closer. Lily noticed this and pulled out reed pipes. I was confused to as why she had them in the first place but she started playing them. As she played them, vines sprouted from the ground behind me and grew 30 feet long and 10 feet wide. This slowed the monster significantly but it seemed to drain Lily.

"What-How did you?" I asked looking at Lily and then the vines. She seemed to be tired so I tried to help her up on my good arm. We traveled a long way and I was exhausted. We eventually got to New York and I know because we passed a sign that said "Welcome to New York" but that was hours ago. Lily was better by then and she was guiding me along through the woods. As we neared Long Island, I noticed something in the shadows. I thought nothing about it at the moment but Lily also noticed this and became frightened.

She urged me forward and said, "Let's move on. We are coming real close."

I don't know what came over me but at that moment I was confused, scared, tired, and frustrated so I snapped, "LILY!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, WHAT WAS THAT THING AT SCHOOL, WHERE ARE WE GOING, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO RYAN!! YOU ARE LEAVING ME IN THE DARK AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE IT AT ALL!!

Lliy slightly startled at my outbreak replied calmly, "That 'thing' is a King Chimera, we are going to Camp Half-Blood, and what happened to Ryan...well...he's the King Chimera." Surprised by her replies I stayed quiet.

After a few minutes of silence I finally asked, "Lily, what is Camp Half-Blood?"

She turned facing me with a big goofy grin on her face and gestured over a hill with a humongous camp and said, "This is Camp Half-Blood!"

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I'll upload on a schedule of ever four days so stay tuned by then. Hopefully you like it and if you have any ideas feel free to comment them and I may take them! Thanks so much!**

 **P.S. on my next update I'll be a bit late of uploading because I have a basketball game on Thursday but don't worry! I'll probably still upload that day! Probably..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is my third chapter so still rocky on my writing. I love to write so I won't stop even though 99.9% of people don't even read it. Anyways, if you do thank you so much! Now without further adu, let's get started!**

 _As Lily guided me up the hill to the...camp, there was some sort of challenge that was going on. I heard a lot of kids yelling at each other holding spears, swords, shields, and all of them had armor. I wondered what a bunch of kids were doing with weapons and that got me scared. Where were the adults? Surely they didn't let kids kill each other._

 _"They are playing capture the flag," Lily said sensing my fear, "they won't hurt each other that bad and if they do we have medicine for them." Her response calmed me but I was still worried for them. We got near a big house and I saw 20 cabins that were placed as a rectangular. Lily gestured for me to go in the building with her so we entered together. The place was big on the inside. Lily told me to take a seat around the table and to wait as she got someone. As she left I wondered who possibly she would get. I waited a while until finally I heard outside the house a horn._

 _I then heard a man say, "The blue team wins! They captured the red flag!" So Lily was right._ They were playing capture the flag. But that still didn't explain why they had armor and weapons. I heard cheering and then the sound of people passing by the house. Some noticed me but most ignored me. Just then the door opened and Lily came through with a man and a man in a wheelchair.

The man in the wheelchair said with a smile on his face, "So this is Lapis Limestone. Good job Lily."

Then his face turned to a frown, "So Lily, does Lapis know anything about the Chimera?"

"No Chiron, Lapis still is pretty confused."

They both turned back to me and I said, "What? What is happening? Does he know Lily?" I said pointing towards the wheelchair man. Chiron, I guess was his name because Lily had called him that, guided me back to my seat and the other man who I forgot was even there because he was so quiet also took a seat at the foot of the table.

As everyone was sitting around the table the wheelchair man said, "How about we start with introductions, Lapis. I'm Chiron and this is Dionysus," he said gesturing to the quiet man.

"Ahh well I'm never really one for introductions but hello Lapy," Dionysus said with disinterest.

"Lapis actually," I corrected.

"Hmm," he said looking at a wine magazine that appeared out of now where, "Lipas, yes." I turned back towards Chiron.

"Why am I here," I questioned, "I want to go back to Pennsylvania! My mother is probably worried sick about me and I have no idea what this place is but please take me back home!"

Chiron had a look of understandment on his face but said, "You can't go back yet, Lapis. Not when that Chimera wants you dead. You'll have to stay here and learn how to fight and defend yourself in battle. So until then you'll have to stay. We also need to fix up that arm of yours." I completely forgot about my arm and that it was clearly broken but by that point I wanted to burst into tears. I didn't know anything and I wanted nothing more than to see my mom.

Lily saw the tears in my eyes and said, "Lapis, please don't cry. Your my best friend but this for your own good. You'll stay in the Hermes cabin until we find out who your dad is and by then you'll be strong and independent."

I started crying, "Lily, I don't even know what happened to my dad and there's no chance you do so why do you need to know my dad?"

Chiron replied, "Lapis, your not entirely normal. You are a demi-god and you father is a god."

"Wait, what?" I said even more confused than before, "A demi-god? You mean like half god and half human?"

"Precisely," Chiron said like it was obvious.

"And god like in Greek Mythology; like Zeus?"

Thunder rumbled over head and Chiron looked up worried, "We don't throw names around like his, Lapis."

I started to get mad, "So you mean to tell me that Greek Mythology is real and I'm a demi-god?! What about all the other kids here? Are they also demi-gods?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably but said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Then it dawned on me, "Wait; isn't Chiron a centaur, the child of Kronos, and Dionysus, God of wine and child of Zues?"

"She finally gets it," Dionysus exclaimed putting down his magazine, "now she can leave and watch the introduction video!"

"I have to watch an introduction video?" I said with disinterest.

"I'm afraid you do, Lapis," Chiron said guiding me into another room, "but don't worry; it's not long. And here take this. It'll heal up your arm." I took a drink and my arm was all better somehow.

"What? How did it- What?"

"Ambrosia." Chiron said,"God food. Heals mostly any injury."

"Really? Cool!" I managed to say in amazement. I entered the room where a projector was playing a video. As I watched the video I learned that the 20 cabins represent God's and the gods children live in their parents cabin. If your parent hasn't claimed you or your parent is a minor god that doesn't have a cabin you stay in the Hermes cabin. That's the cabin Lily told me I'd be staying in. After watching the video Lily guided me towards a old, worn out cabin. The paint was a dull brown and it was chipped and made the cabin look older. Lily opened the door and led me in. All the kids in the cabin, which were a lot and crowded, looked at me and Lily.

"Permanent or undetermined," the kids said in unison.

"Undetermined," Lily said.

"Uggghh," They moaned.

"Hi," said a boy with blue eyes and brown hair, "I'm Connor Stoll, Head Counselor of the Hermes Cabin. And you are?"

"I'm Lapis." I said softly.

"Hi Lapis!" The boy said, "Nice to meet ya!"

Lily whispered in my ear, "You'll be staying in this cabin until your parent claims you. Don't worry, it'll be soon though." At that she left. The kids in the cabin got over me real quick and were getting ready for bed.

"Since we don't have much space you'll have to sleep on the ground, Lapis," Connor said gesturing to a spot on the floor with a sleeping bag.

"Thanks," I mumbled in reply. As I was laying on the ground trying to go to sleep, I couldn't help but think about everything that happened. How I missed my mom so much. I finally went to sleep someone but I had a dream. I was in a dungeon under ground and my mom was saying something to me.

"Lapis," she said hastily and worried looking over her shoulder constantly, "you have to stay in the Camp. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner but don't come back. They are looking for you. They don't know where you are but they know I do. Listen, your father is-"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?" echoed a very familiar voice from a nearby room. It was Ryan's.

My mom looked back at me, "I don't have much time but know that I love you. I'll hold them off us long as I can." Then I woke up in a cold sweat. It was midnight I think. I couldn't help but worry for my mom.

"Mom," I said to myself in tears, "please be safe."

 **Hey guys thanks for reading! Next chapter is in 4 days so Monday. It's my schedule from now on and I'll try to stick to it! Anyways thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Long time no see! If you just want to read my story then just skip this and read. Those who didn't skip well Hi! I just wanted to say thanks to the supporters who..well..umm support me and thank you for spending you valuable time reading my stories. I really do appreciate it. I'll stop rambling and hope you enjoy.**

The next morning I stayed in the cabin as everyone went out for Breakfast. Connor asked me if I was going to breakfast but I said no. I couldn't think of anything else but my mom. I eventually gave up sulking and figured it would be better to tell someone my dream. So I went to go get Lily. As I started out of the cabin Chiron came up to me.

"Well it looks like you've finally gotten up." I just gaped at him. He was man from the waist up and half horse from the waist down. I mean, I knew he was a centaur but I never really seen one besides in movies and cartoons.

He saw me shocked and said, "Ahh, well I am a centaur but you already knew that. Anyway I came to see if you would like for me to show you around. That is if you would like to leave this cabin."

Still shocked I stammered, "Uuu -Yes! I mean yes please.."

"Wonderful!" he replied. Since it was in the middle of the day mostly no one was in their cabin which Was good for me.

I was thinking about telling my dream to Chiron when he said, "So Lapis, would you like for me to show you the cabins first?" I nodded my head in agreement. We made our way to the cabins. The first thing I noticed was this huge marble building. It looked like a mausoleum with big, heavy columns. The doors were polished that it made it look like holographic lightning bolts passing across. As I entered in awe I saw a massive statue of Zeus in traditional Greek clothes. The bunk beds were on the side and a bed had some items and clothes.

"Jason's," Chiron said sensing my curiosity, "the boy lives in here."

"Is he the only one living in here?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so but when his sister, Thalia, comes she stays with him. He admits though it gets terribly lonely at times...Let's proceed." The next cabin was equally as impressive as the first. It's a marble, formal-looking building. It was graceful with slim columns and lots of peacock features. As I entered the cabin a statue of Hera was in the center. There weren't any beds in the cabin.

"Why aren't there any beds here, Chiron?" I asked.

Because Lapis," he replied, "Hera is the goddess of marriage. She's not going to have children with anyone other than her husband, Zeus. This cabin is honorary." The next cabin was not as grand as the other two, but was still beautiful. It was a long, low building with windows facing the ocean. It looks like it was made of rough sea stone, with pieces or coral at the end of the cabin. I entered and was hit by the salty sea air blowing through it.

"Poseidon's cabin, right." I said turning towards Chiron. He nodded his head. The beds were in nice and neat rows and two beds were clearly occupied. One was messy and the bed was undone and the other was neat and a sea flower was leaning on the bed with pictures of some sort of half-horse and half-fish type of animal. The animal was gorgeous.

"Only two people live in this cabin as well?"

"Yes, half-brothers." Chiron said smiling, "A Half-Blood and a Cyclops. They are great hero's. Now let's keep moving." I saw all of the other cabins to go and figured I should just tell Chiron my dream.

"Chiron," I said, "I have something to tell you." he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I figured I should keep going.

"Last night I had a dream about my mom and Ry-the Chimera, was there. He had her hostage. He wanted to know where I was. She was so scared..." I started crying.

"Come Lapis," Chiron said guiding me towards a cave, "we'll just have to see if Rachel has anything new to say about this."

 **Sorry it's super, super, super short.:( I had a busy week with basketball and studying useless subjects I'll never use in life. Benchmark week is this week so the next update on Friday also might be supper, super short. Again sorry but it's better than nothing right? I'm really really really really sorry!** **ヽ** **(#`Д´)/You guys are probably like this:**

 **(** **Д** **)** **ノ**

 **(** **；￣** **Д** **￣）**

 **＼** **(-_-;)** **／**

 **I'm sorry!...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Before you skip and read, I want to say sorry if it's to short which it probably is might not be I really don't know.. Don't hate me but sorry..*Sigh* Hope you enjoy!..**

"Whose Rachael," I asked as Chiron guided me towards a cave.

"The oracle. She's a mortal but she hosts the Oracle of Delphi." Chiron replied.

"And what's a oracle?" I asked.

"She tells prophecies. Like the future you can say." Chiron explained, "She recently gave a new prophecy but that doesn't matter. She might have given a prophecy of this...situation."

"Cool," I exclaimed, "Telling the future and all this prophecy business seems pretty cool."

"Others might have other opinions." Chiron retorted.

"Like who?"

"G reat hero's." Chiron replied."Oh look we are here." We entered the cave and it didn't look like anyone lived here despite the visible bed.

"Rachel are you here?" Chiron asked, his voice filling the cave.

"Yes Chiron I'm here!" Replied I assumed was Rachel because she was the only one there. She had red, frizzy, short hair and freckles. She had green eyes as well."What do you need?"

"I came if you had any new prophecies for Lapis." Chiron said waving his hands towards me.

Rachel finally noticed me and said, "No sorry. Hey Lapis! I haven't seen you around here. Is she new?" Rachel asked looking towards Chiron. He nodded his head.

"Well I don't have anything new, sorry. I'll tell you if anything happens." And with that me and Chiron left.

"Don't get discouraged, Lapis." Chiron warned. "When it's time Rachel will have something new to say." I nodded my head and tried to hold back my tears. I needed to go to my mom. Just then a horn sounded and all of the kids went in the middle of the cabins to a camp fire.

"Will you join us for dinner Lapis?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Good. Just follow the Hermes cabin for now." With that he galloped towards the kids. I found the Hermes cabin and followed then to a table. Each cabin had a table. Athena with the Athena table, Ares with the Ares table, and so on so forth. There was a table that no one was in, a couple actually. Like three. The Zuess table had only one person, Jason I believe was his name. The Poseidon table only had two people and one of whom was a Cyclops. He had only one eye, obviously, and that freaked me out a bit. But so far my life couldn't get any worse. After we got our food it looked delicious. I was reading to dig in but Connor said to wait until we gave a piece to the fire as an 'offering' to the gods. He said you usually give the offering to your godly parent and since I didn't know who my dad was, he said to give the offering either to Hermes for his hospitality, or you can give it and ask to be claimed. Everyone already gave their food offering including Rachel and then sat down with Chiron and Dionysus so I was last.

I got to the fire, scrapped a piece of meat off my plate and into the fire and said, "Umm.. this is for whoever my dad is...please...i want to know who you are..." and after I said that, a powerful salty sea breeze blew threw the air and all around the camp. It was so strong and the smell of salt as well.

At that moment someone from the Hermes cabin exclaimed shocked, "A-A-A daughter of Poseidon?!" Everyone looked at me and their jaws dropped. They were all looking over my head and I saw it too. A glowing, green Trident was hovering above my head before it disappeared.

At that moment Rachel's green eyes started glowing and green smoke formed as she opened her mouth and then said, "Three siblings from an eldest God,

Shall fight the one who is flawed,

Moth to a flame the three goes,

To seek the parent who knows,

Roam the land for the place thee shall find,

Powerful siblings will charge and bind,

A fight to save the taken one,

The trap shall become undone." And then Rachel collapsed, the smoke and glow gone. They then focused back to me.

Then at the same time Jason, a girl from the Athena table, a girl from the Aphrodite, a guy in the Ares table, and a guy in the Hephaestus table turned towards the half-blood boy in the Poseidon table and shouted, "YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" The boy was just staring at me and Rachel, his jaw basically touching the ground.

The Cyclops in his table turned towards the boy and said, "We have a sister, Percy?"

All the boy managed to say was, "What just happened."

 **Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it! The next chapter is in the usual four days so, Tuesday. Hopefully you can wait until then. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How's it going. I'm don't have anything to say so without further adu, let's get started!**

The boy from the Poseidon table was just shocked including everyone else and Dionysius which was surprising. The person who broke the silence was Chiron. He called a nymph over and told her to take Rachel to the infirmary.

"What did that mean?..." I asked in general but looking at Chiron.

"You have been claimed by..err..Poseidon." He said looking over at the boy."Percy...you have a sister." The boy was clearly upset about what happened.

"So wait," I said still a confused, "Poseidon is my..dad and that boy," I said pointing to the boy Chiron called Percy, "is my brother?!" Chiron gave a slight nod. The cabin tables were still surprised and they looked at each other.

"Percy, Tyson, please take Lapis to the Poseidon cabin." Chiron said gesturing to me, "We _will_ continue this in the morning." He then turned to the rest of the cabins and said, "We won't continue with the campfire song today. Go back to your cabins and rest from today's...excitement." The kids nodded and headed off. They did at times take furtive glances.

"Percy," Chiron said hesitantly, "Please take Lapis back to the cabin. You all need to rest. Tyson, stay behind. I need to discuss something's with you." The Cyclops nodded and Percy guided me to the Poseidon cabin not pleased. He just gave me a look that said 'Hey! You ruined my life!' He buried himself in his bed. I didn't have a specific bed so I just chose the one farthest from the boy. It looked like neither of us could go to sleep. We were tossing and turning but finally I went to sleep. I had another dream. Percy was in it. I was there but I wasn't. Percy was first in a ornate place. Huge thrones around a table and Percy was there with what looked like a lightning bolt. Then he was in a sea filled with what looked like monsters. Then it looked like he had something heavy on his back and a lot more flashbacks came including a blonde girl. Then I appeared but I saw myself. All of Percys flashbacks somehow broke and I was in the middle of it all. Then I woke up. It also looked like Percy also just woke up and we were staring at each other sweating and huffing like he also woke up from a dream.

He then says, "You were in my dream, weren't you."

 **Sorry that was short and I'm even more sorry of what I'm about to say. Here it goes. Next update is 2-21-17. I know it's in two weeks and please don't hate me. I haven't been doing well lately. I have ten foot long bags under my eyes and I've been busy with homework. It's been extra since I'm getting ready to go to highschool, Kill me, and choice slips are due soon so I need a break. Again I'm really really really sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again guys and happy (really) late Valentine's Day! I don't have anything new to say besides thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

I was shocked by Percy's response but nodded my head slowly. He also responded with a nod and got out of bed.

"Come with me." He said opening the door out of the cabin. I reluctantly followed and he lead me to the big house. I saw Chiron there with the Cyclops and I took a step back.

The Cyclops saw me, smiled real big and ran toward me giving me a big hug and saying, "Sister! I have now brother and sister." I did not want to be that..things sister.

Percy scowled but said to Chiron, "Chiron. She was in my dream." I didn't hear the rest. He whispered it in Chiron's ear. Chiron was nodding and looking at me which was making me uncomfortable.

After what seemed like a million years, he said, "Lapis, you, Percy, and Tyson must go and find your mother." I looked at him my eyes wide and Percy's as well.

"So she really is my sister," Percy said looking depressed but then turned to a face of understandment, "Okay. I'll help you find your mom."

Tyson I guessed was the Cyclops name said, "Quest with sister and Percy?! I go!"

Percy looked at him and smiled a bit, "Yeah. A quest with...our sister."

"Before any of you go first thing in the morning, we need to go over the prophecy." Chiron said slowly looking at me and Percy. Percy nodded his head and Chiron continued. "The first line is all ready decided since your all the children of Poseidon. The second line is confusing. It might be the monster that's chasing you Lapis and he might be flawed some way. That might be his weakness. The third line is I suppose you all going to seek Lapis's mom. The fourth line named makes no sense now. Whose the parent for now shall go unanswered. The next line is I suppose you roaming the land trying to find her. The prophecy didn't give out any hints to as where you need to go which I find strange. The next line is talking about you three coming together to defeat the monster I think. The final line is quite disturbing, though. Though no one dies, a trap will become undone. You will have to be careful. I believe you can do it though. Now Percy," Percy's head snapped to attention, "you will have to tell your friends about this and don't let them come no matter how many times they ask. Especially Annabeth. She will do anything to go with you." Percy's eyes filled with pain but he nodded. I didn't understand but I thought it would be better to not say anything. I was still shocked, though. One day I have only my mom, then just like that I have two brothers. I have always wanted siblings but not like this. Eventually after Percy explained the situation to his friends, the sunrise came up. One blonde girl was yelling at him and I overheard her begging him to let her go. He kept shaking his head and eventually she stopped. They gave each other a kiss and then me, Percy, and Tyson got waved off but Chiron and a lot of the campers. Chiron kept on telling us, especially Percy, to be safe. We were heading out to the unknown.

 **Hopefully you guys liked it and I will continue in the regular schedule of four days. So on Saturday then. Sorry again about the two week break but I feel great now. Please leave a review if its not too much trouble, it really helps. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see. Hey guys! How's it been? Well since I can't get a response, I'll just start the story.**

As the three of us went into the woods I was on edge. I had zero fighting experience and they basically gave me a sword and armor and said,"Good luck!" Percy and Tyson, on the other hand, was ready. He had armor that fit and his sword-wait where was his sword. He was carrying around a ball point pen but no sword? Strange in my opinion but we fight with what we want I guess. Every little thing I heard I jumped. Percy was walking with ease alongside Tyson who still kinda scared me.

"So," I asked hesitantly, "Where do we go now?"

Percy looked at me and flatly said, "I don't know, the prophecy didn't say anything of where to go in particular. If anything, you should have somewhat of an idea of where the beast is or your mother." That shut me up.

We walked for a an hour until I remembered and excitedly said, "Maybe there at my high school?! Well, that was where I last saw Ry- the beast."

Percy looked at me and said, "Okay let's go. Where is it?" I led them to my high school and it was a horrid sight to see. The building was _still_ in flames and the home in the wall kept on collapsing raising puffs of smoke mixed with the flames. Police officers were everywhere interviewing kids and news reporters were taking about the event.

"I don't think the beast would still be here with an these mortals around _."_ Percy said looking at the scene. "Tyson, do you smell any monsters around?" Tyson sniffed the air and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Percy said turning around and heading back into the woods. "You coming or what?" He asked me as I was still there seeing my school in such a condition and it brought tears to my eyes, "Yeah." I mumbled turning around and wiping my tears away, "I think I know another place. I saw it in my dream."

 **Sorry it's so short.? I got grounded for getting a 90 on my report card. I barely got my phone back a few minutes ago so I couldn't write at all. Again sorry and the next chapter will be in 4 days so on Wednesday. Again, sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing to say except enjoy the story.**

Percy grumbled but didn't say anything. "I saw her in an underground dungeon." I said my voice cracking.

Percy nodded, thinking about it then turned to Tyson, "Do you know where are places like she described?"

"No." Tyson said looking down. Percy saw my derided face as suggested we find a place to sleep for the night as we all noticed the sun setting.

"We should sleep somewhere high and covered, like the trees. Tyson, do you think you can take the first shift while we sleep?"

"Yes. I will protect brother and sister." Percy smiled and then helped me climb a tree before joining me. I was gazing up at the stars trying to forget about everything that was happening.

"Lapis." He said taking me out of my thoughts, "You should sleep soon. We have a long day ahead of us." I nodded but didn't go to sheep immediately. As Percy went to sleep I decided he was right and I should sleep too. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep. I couldn't. I just decided to look at the stars. I was alone in my thoughts and that wasn't good. I thought of everything bad that has happened and my mom. I started to silently cry and eventually, cried myself to sleep. I was in the same dungeon before and I saw my mother once.

"Lapis," she started urgently, "Wherever you are, go back to camp. They know your somewhere besides camp. They...smell you. And they no your not alone. Please just listen to me, don't come looking for me."

I felt myself speak somehow, "Mom, it's going to be OK. The people I'm with, they are really strong. They'll help me rescue you."

My mom surfaced a smile and said, "Lapis, you've grown up to be strong and staying in camp will make you even stronger. Please go back."

"No, I said firmly and stubbornly, "I'm going to find and rescue you with help."

Just then I heard a voice from another room, "Base 13 to New York. I repeat Base 13 to New York."

Another radio voice responded, "Where are you Base 13?"

"At West Virginia's capital and that capitals best hotel underground."

"OK. Sending reinforcements."

My mother looked back at me and said, Don't go it's a tr-"

Before Percy said, "Lapis wake up. It's morning."

"I know where she is!" I exclaimed loudly.

Percy looked at Tyson and then back at me and said, "Where?"

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is in four days, so Sunday. Stay awesome until then!**


	10. Intermission I guess

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't post on Sunday. I barely got my phone today. I have a family loss and I had no internet to post this. The funeral is being planned and we still need to go over the will do I won't be able to post in a while, max two weeks. I will try to post 3-20-17. Again, sorry and forgive me please. :'(**


	11. Discontinuation but wait!

**I know I haven't posted anything in quite a while and the reason to that is... I'm discontinuing the story. I just wasn't happy how it turned out despite the work I put in to it. So, I decided to start a new story since I feel I had more to offer than an Oc story. So, I'm creating a what if story. Since I don't know what to choose, I'm asking for your help on deciding.**

 **These are my options: What if Bianca didn't die?/ What if Percy chose to help Gaea and became evil by her manipulation?/ What if Nico died instead of Bianca?/**

 **These are the ideas I feel I can write the most and best about. Please, please, please comment which you would like to read about. Which ever is the most requested, I'll write the story. See you soon I hope. Peace out! :)**


End file.
